


Snuggles

by The_Beatle_Queen



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crush, Cuties, John Lennon - Freeform, M/M, McLennon, Minor George Harrison/Ringo Starr, brian is a matchmaker, matchmaker, paul has a crush, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beatle_Queen/pseuds/The_Beatle_Queen
Summary: the boys are in Australia





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> inspired but this post on tumblr   
https://macca-is-art.tumblr.com/post/183251204406/i-slept-with-john-a-looot-sir-paul-mccartney

It was a normal day for the boys on tour, they had just gotten to Australia, it was crazy, even crazier than usual. When they got to the hotel a woman tried to climb up the building to try an get to them.

Luckily, she wasn’t hurt but the boys found it crazy that someone would put their life in danger just to get to them. They where all sitting in the lounge room of Brian Epstein’s room after the incident with that girl.

The lounge room was quite big, there was three big lounge chairs that were a beige colour, that faces towards a coffee table in the middle of the three couches, that had magazines and books on it.

George was sitting on a lounge chair next to Ringo, both looking at a random magazine that they got from the table, John was sitting on the couch staring out the window in his own little world as usual.

Paul was on the same couch as John but on the opposite end, he was watching John as he usually does. Paul would never admit it by he loved john, he longed to hug and kiss him, to hold him close and never let go, but he knew that would never happen.

Brian walked from the hallway and sat down at a couch breaking everyone from their activity “Ok George and Ringo you’ll be in room 132 just down the hall, John and Paul you’ll be in the room right next to them in 133. Is that alright with everyone ?”

Brian looked up at the boys for a response, George, Ringo and John smiled with a small nod his way then went back to what they where previously doing.

But Paul was still sitting there wide eyed looking at Brian. George and Ringo let a small chuckle loose seeing the interaction. One night a few months ago, Paul had gotten a bit to drunk and accidentally let it slip that he liked John to the three men.

Brian gave a knowing look at Paul, Paul had been doing all he could to keep from being to close to John to try and get rid of his little crush, but Brian though that Paul was being stupid, they are best friends they need to figure it out together “now we have a concert in two hours, so go get ready”.

The rest of the day went past in a blur, until they where already getting ready for bed. John was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and Paul was sitting on the left side of the bed looking out the window.

John walked out of the bathroom and turned off the lights, they where both exhausted after the day they had. They both got into bed under the sheets, laying side by side looking up at the ceiling.

It felt like they did this for hours, neither of them could sleep no matter how exhausted they where, there was a weird tension in the air, but finally John broke the silence.

“Hey Paulie” Paul’s heart flipped at the nickname, that nickname that only John used, that John never let anyone else use. “Yer John”

“Can’t sleep”

“me neither”

An silence fell upon the room until once again John broke it

“Umm Paulie… can I.. uhhh… cuddle… you” John stammered,

Paul was frozen, did John just ask to cuddle? John spoke again to try and make the situation less tense “umm I just…. I feel sorta …. scared, that girl today freaked me out and…” he was cut of by a small chuckle from Paul causing John to turn his head towards Paul “Johnny, if it helps you sleep then, ok”.

Paul turned away from John, Paul’s heart was racing as he felt John move closer to him pushing Paul’s back flush against Johns chest, Johns right arm was wrapped around Paul’s hip and his left arm draped over Paul’s mid-section.

It felt so right, feeling Johns chest against his back, his breath on the back of his neck. They where both so comfortable John pulled Paul closer, so Johns face was buried in Paul’s neck and their legs are tangled together. Paul felt like he was in heaven.

They fell asleep like that, it was the best sleep both of them have had in what felt like ages, and Paul was pretty sure he would be rooming with John from know on


End file.
